Letters to the Asian Pearl
by Neah Lotto
Summary: En vista de que recibir cartas está de moda, como que, yo también las recibiré. Soy Hong Kong, y estoy dispuesto a recibir sus cartas... Tal vez. Si no encuentro algo que quemar lo haré.
1. 1

**Letters to the Asian Pearl**

Néi hóu, tal vez muchos no me conozcan. Soy el representante de Hong Kong, nombre humano; en secreto hasta el _momento_.

Bien… Pues aclararé que esta no fue idea mía, sino de mi familia. En realidad creo que recibir y contestar cartas es una tarea tediosa y problemática, pero en vista de que se está, como que, poniendo de moda todo esto, tal vez no me molestaría mucho recibirlas. Aunque no prometo contestarlas, ustedes saben que a veces es, como, más entretenido hacer estallar algunos petardos.

Hablando de hacer estallar cosas, acabo de ver pasar a Inglaterra vestido como caballero inglés, y ese sombrero que lleva puesto pide a gritos ser incendiado. Así que como buen hongkonés es, como que, mi deber hacer que esa cosas se incendie ¿Verdad?

Así que estaré esperando sus cartas… tal vez.

Atte.

Hong Kong

**Notas de la autora:** Regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para MaCris Chaos que quería que hiciera algo sobre su personaje favorito, Hong Kong, y como no se me ocurrió ningún plot, hice esta cosa (?)

La dinámica es simple, si quieren preguntarle algo a Hong Kong lo ponen en el review, aceptaré "cartas" tanto de personas reales como de los personajes de la serie y OC's siempre y cuando sean de Hetalia. No quiero ver una carta de Naruto perdida por ahí (?) Y eso es todo~


	2. 2

_¡Todo el maldito planeta tiene una de estas! ¡esto es genial!___

_¿De donde viene ese afán de quemar cosas?___

_¿Cual es tu relacion con Islandia?___

_¿Que opinas de Corea?___

_¿Cual has sido el momento más vergonzoso de toda tu vida?___

_¿Como se comporto Arthur contigo cuando solías pertenecer a Inglaterra? ¿Alguna anécdota?___

_¿A quien odias?___

_uf... creo que me he pasado, pero bueno ¡Adios!_

**Querida dlaymei:**

Taiwán dice que debo contestar como carta formal, por eso lo de querida aunque en realidad nunca te había visto. Muchas gracias por la carta aunque, como que, me sentí por un momento en un interrogatorio. Iré contestando tus preguntas:

¿Mi afán por quemar cosas? No lo llamaría afán, no es culpa mía que las cosas sean tan… inflamables. Es, como sí, pidieran a gritos que les prendiera fuego. ¿Nunca te ha pasado? La luz y el calor que despiden son como, muy llamativos.

Islandia y yo no hablamos mucho, lo he visto en algunas reuniones y comerciamos entre nosotros como casi todos los países entre sí. Aún así es divertido molestarlo, es gracioso cuando se enoja. Me agrada mucho, además los chicos de nuestra edad debemos, como que ser buenos amigos ¿No?

De Corea pienso que es molesto. Punto. Es parte de la familia y los quiero a todos o algo así, pero como que no es agradable que esté tocando los pechos de los demás. Sensei siempre se está quejando de eso, pero aparte de que a veces puede ser un pesado, Corea me divierte mucho. No se lo digas, se vuelve más pesado si lo halagan.

El momento más vergonzoso de mi vida… Es muy difícil que algo me avergüence. Y aunque hubiera algo vergonzoso la gente no lo sabría, a veces es bueno haber desarrollado una especie de Poker Face.

Inglaterra se comportaba bien conmigo, aunque no por eso era menos divertido molestarlo. Pero sin duda lo mejor fue cuando casi lo incendio, aunque me castigo por eso, ya hace mucho dejé de intentar depilarme la ceja para que sea vea como antes. Además, como que me da estilo. O algo así.

Y respecto a quién odio, no tengo a nadie en especial en mente. Tal vez si me compras fuegos artificiales te podría decir.

Sinceramente

Hong Kong

P.D: Taiwán dijo también que acabara con un "sinceramente" pero… ¿Sinceramente qué? En verdad esto de las cartas como que no acabo de entenderlo

_Nihao hong kong~~~~~___

_Soy yo! China-aru! Tiempo sin saber de ti-aru! ¿Como ha ido todo-aru? Espero que escribas pronto en mi sección-aru!___

_Adiosin!_

**China Sensei (China-WangYao):**

Sensei, no pensé que me fueras a escribir una carta. Lo sé, ha sido mucho tiempo sin saber de ti, aunque realmente no lo siento tan pesado, me aburro en tu casa a veces ¿Sabes? Aunque podría visitarte si me prometes darme dumplings y un panda.

¿Tienes una sección de cartas? ¿No ya eres, como que un poco mayor para esas cosas? Como sea, prometo pasarme para dejarte una. Tal vez.

Hong Kong.

_hola! cómo estás? espero que bien ^^___

_bien, mis preguntas son las siguientes:___

_-Islandia dice que tú y el son sólo amigo y yo no le creo, según tú hay algo más que amistad entre los dos?___

_-Alguna vez te has sentido atraído hacia él? tanto así de amarlo con pasión y lujuria?___

_-En algún momento Inglaterra te maltrató? lo denunciaste?___

_-Has visto a China e Inglaterra haciendo cosas de adultos?___

_-Qué te gustan: las mujeres o los hombres?___

_eso... espero que me respondas C:_

**Zakuro603:**

¿Yo? Muy bien gracias ¿Y tú? Espero que también estés bien. Oh, y las respuestas a tus preguntas:

Bueno, si Islandia dice eso puede que sea posible. Es un gran amigo y hasta el momento no hemos intentado algo, y no sé si me molestaría o no. Aunque como que empiezo a sospechar de que me pregunten tanto sobre él.

Me preguntas si me siento atraído hacia él y… ¿Si lo amo con pasión y lujuria? No lo sé ¿Pasión como cuando veo una película de Bruce Lee? Sólo diré que es lindo. No quiero tener a su Puffin picoteándome la cabeza

Nunca he pensado en denunciarlo, pero creo que te tomaré la palabra. Como que, hacer que la gente tenga unas cejotas como las suyas de castigo es el maltrato más grave que pueda existir.

Los vi muchas veces todo el tiempo. Bien, eso no es enteramente cierto, pero me pareció divertido decir que sí para avergonzarlos un poco. Esta respuesta queda en el aire, no quiero que me crezca más la ceja.

Oh, por cierto, como que me da igual el género. Chica o chico, no me importa mucho.

Atte. Hong Kong

_Hong Kong que bueno verte por aqui, espero que estes bien, no he sabido de ti en mucho tiempo ¿estas enfermo? Espero que no...___

_Bueno, espero saber de ti luego ¿si? Bless...___

_Atte. Ísland_

**Islandia:**

Hola, Islandia, es una sorpresa recibir tu carta. Yo estoy muy bien, gracias ¿Y tú? Tienes razón, hace mucho que no sé de ti, pero no te preocupes, no estoy enfermo. Soy como, una especie de Jackie Chan, las enfermedades no pueden tan fácil conmigo ¿Pero y tú? Espero que no estés enfermo.

Un día deberíamos como que, quedar con las demás naciones jóvenes para salir ¿Qué opinas?

Oh, y otra cosa que no tiene nada que ver. He estado recibiendo cartas de personas que preguntan sobre nosotros dos. ¿Sabrás por qué?

Atte. Hong Kong


	3. 3

Muchas gracias por seguir mandando sus cartas y sus preguntas, contestar es casi tan entretenido, como, engañar a Prusia con la ternura de los pandas o incluso más.

.

.

.

1.-

_-se tira encima de él para abrazarlo (?)- Hong Kong *¬* Lindo chico, ¿por qué tienes tan pocas preguntas? Bueno a las de verdad...___

_-Te han preguntado si sientes pasión y lujuria por Is pero yo voy a más... ¿sientes pasión y lujuria por alguien? ¿O algo más que amistad o como llames a ese sentimiento de confianza y cariño hacía alguien?___

_-¿Qué piensas de Taiwan?___

_-¿Sabes que te emparejan tanto con Taiwan, Corea, China e Islandia?___

_-¿Sabes que hay cómics de vosotros dos haciendo lo que tu ya sabes cofsexodesenfranado(?)cof?___

_Y ya me despido ;D -le vuelve a abrazar y se va -w-_

**Querida Minorix3:**

Muchas gracias por el abrazo, creo. Deben ser pocas preguntas porque no soy el personaje más popular de todos. Ahora tus preguntas:

No sé si tenga sentimientos de pasión y lujuria por alguien. Tengo ese sentimiento de confianza y cariño hacia los pandas y hacia Jackie Chan, pero sobre la lujuria no lo sé. Como que, la zoofilia no me va. Aunque no descarto la idea de sentirla por alguien algún día (No la zoofilia, hablo de la lujuria y eso). Puede ser.

Taiwán es una hermana muy agradable, especialmente cuando se molesta con nuestro viejo China. Me gusta verlos a los dos discutir.

¿De verdad me emparejan con ellos? Bueno, como que eso si me tomó por sorpresa, aunque toda la culpa de eso debe de ser de Japón o Hungría ¿Cierto? Aunque no me molesta mucho realmente.

Lo último no lo entendí muy bien ¿Nosotros dos? ¿Quiénes? ¿Y haciendo qué? Como que debe ser culpa de esa tos que tienes el que no te haya entendido eso, no te preocupes, te mandaré dulces para aliviar tu garganta. Cuídate mucho.

Atte.

Hong Kong

.

.

.

2.-

_¡Aiyaa! ¿C-cómo que te aburres en mi casa-aru? d-digo .. ¿Acaso no te gusta estar conmigo-aru? B-bueno.. no sé si sea buena idea que vengas por interés, pero yo te quiero ver y tú quieres dumplings y un panda-aru... así que así será.. en cuanto vengas tendré tus cosas-aru.. -mira al suelo-___

_Y ¿Cómo es eso de que soy ya "un poco mayor" para esto-aru? d-digo.. ¡Nunca es tarde para contestar cartas de fans-aru! A-ademas.. no soy mayor-aru! Eso c-creo-aru .. -mira al suelo-_

**Abuelo China:**

Era broma, sensei, por supuesto que me divierto mucho en tu casa… Excepto cuando se celebra la Gran Reunión China, la última vez que estuvimos tú, Macao y yo quedamos, como que totalmente destrozados. Iré por voluntad pero no se me olvidan mis obsequios.

No, claro que no, tienes toda la razón Sensei, nadie es demasiado mayor para contestar cartas. Además después de tantos años de vida seguro tienes cosas interesantes que contar ¿Cierto? Como que seguramente todos te preguntan de tus vivencias de cuando eras joven ¿Cierto? Dije demasiadas veces cierto ¿Cierto?

Atte.

Hong Kong

.

.

.

3.-

_Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, creo que mi sangre vikinga impide que me enferme.___

_Creo que si podriamos salir todos juntos, aunque tendrás que soportar a Mr. Puffin, no lo puedo dejar solo.___

_¿Cómo que es divertido molestarme?¿Que tiene de divertido? -infla las mejillas-___

_Sinceramente no lo se, a mi también me han preguntado mucho por ti, y pensaba preguntarte que era lo que sucedía...___

_Sin más que decir, me despido, Bless.___

_Atte. Ísland_

**Bīngdǎo (1)****:**

Creo que tu sangre vikinga es como muy increíble, me encantaría tener sangre vikinga yo también. Me alegra oír que estás bien.

No importa si traes a tu Puffin si yo puedo traer a Panda conmigo pero ¿A quiénes más deberíamos invitar?

Otra cosa: El que infles las mejillas hace que molestarte sea más divertido. Supongo que son esas razones.

Creo que ya sé por qué nos preguntan tanto sobre nuestra relación: al parecer dicen que hacemos pareja ¿Qué te parece? Como que es algo extraño escuchar eso, pero sinceramente no me molesta. Después de todo también me han emparejado con mis hermanos.

Cuídate mucho entonces.

Atte.

Hong Kong.

.

.

.

4.-

_Lo siento si te hice sentir como si estuvieran en un interrogatorio. No fue mi intención___

_Te comprendo... quemar cosas es hermoso.___

_¿Cual ha sido el momento o momentos en el/los que te has sentido más feliz en toda tu vida?___

_¿Quien es la persona con la que más disfrutas estar?___

_¿Como es Corea en estado de ebriedad?___

_¡Uh, uh, uh, uh! ¡Yo se por que te preguntan tanto por ice!___

_eso es porque tu y él hacen una pareja muy famosa... ¿Que opinas de esta pareja?___

_En fin, espero que hoy hagas explotar muchos petardos___

_adios~_

**Querida ****dlaymei:**

No te disculpes, está bien, y me alegra escuchar que comprendes la hermosura de ver algo en llamas.

El momento más feliz de mi vida… creo que fue cuando tuve a mi primer panda mascota, o tal vez cuando fui capaz de encender fuego por primera vez en mi vida. Es demasiado difícil escoger en este momento.

La persona con la que más disfruto estar es, hasta el momento, Jackie Chan. Antes me gustaba pasar tiempo con Bruce Lee pero él ya está como que, muerto. Ahora que lo pienso… lo extraño. Pero además de ellos, también me gusta mucho estar con mi familia, aunque no sé por cuál de ellos decidirme. Supongo que Corea, Taiwán, Macao y Sensei son a los que prefiero cobre los demás.

Corea en estado de ebriedad sigue siendo él mismo: estúpido e incoherente pero como que gracioso. Eso sí, se vuelve más irritante cuando comienza tocar los pechos de Japón y de China, y también los míos. Llega un punto en el que uno no puede evitar darle una buena patada voladora.

Sí, es lo que he notado, que me emparejan mucho con él, me pregunto por qué habrá empezado ese rumor. No opino la gran cosa sobre ella, supongo. Aunque debo de admitir que es Islandia es como muy lindo.

Muchas gracias, hoy quemaré petardos en tu honor.

Atte.

Hong Kong

.

.

.

5.-

_Good afternoon, Hong Kong._

_Le estaba echando un vistazo a la sección de China y noté que tú también entraste en este juego de preguntas y respuestas. ¡Ya no me entero de nada, y eso que yo comencé todo esto! Encima los demás países ya ni me escriben..._

_En fin... Por desgracia, ahora no tengo tiempo, y sólo me pasé a revisar mi correo electrónico... Leeré lo que hayas publicado después, ¿De acuerdo?_

_Y, uh... no sé que más podría decirte..._

_Cordialmente,_

_United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland._

_Pd: ¿Sigues usando esos estúpidos cohetes, fuegos artificiales, o como se llamen? Si es así, deberías dejarlos de una vez, son demasiado ruidosos._

Nei ho, England

Oh, sí, me convencieron de entrar a este juego, y debo admitir que es como algo divertido para pasar el rato. Tal vez se me olvidó mencionártelo, pero no importa, si esto te hace sentir mejor, entonces tal vez te escriba.

Está bien si lees después lo que haya publicado, aunque si te quieres saltar las partes en las que hablo de ti no tendré ningún inconveniente.

Gracias por la carta, no pensé que fuera a recibir una de ti, al menos no tan pronto.

Atte.

Hong Kong

P.D. Lo siento, pero como que no puedo evitar seguir usándolos, es algo más fuerte que yo, y el ruido sólo los hace más divertidos.


End file.
